The primary objective of this Administrative Core is to ensure the effective integration and interaction of the scientists and other personnel working on the Projects and Scientific Cores that comprise this Center. First, the Core establishes the scientific priorities and directions of the research through regular meetings of the Center's Executive Committee. Second, the Core is responsible for administering the day-to-day activities of the Center, including the monitoring of all budgets, submission of progress reports, and adherence to regulatory requirements associated with our research. Third, the Core coordinates the many modes of communication among Center investigators, including regular Webex meetings, videoconferences, and face- to-face visits that ensure our integrated research program. Likewise, the Core supports visits to New York by members of our External Advisory Committee, and key consultants, to meet with Center faculty and trainees and review the progress of our research. Fourth, the Core will create and then maintain a creative Center website to foster communication not only among Center investigators, but also with the scientific community and general public at large. Such communication includes resource and data sharing and the dissemination of vast amounts of genome-wide chromatin and gene expression data as rapidly as possible as well as enabling the free download of novel software packages designed to analyze complex datasets. Fifth, the Core fosters several additional outreach efforts to patient advocacy and community organizations. Sixth, the Core, through the Executive Committee, works to ensure the successful career paths of numerous junior faculty as well as student and postdoctoral trainees. We expect numerous individual R and K grants and NRSAs to be generated by the Center's research. Such career development will focus in particular on the recruitment and retention of women and minority scientists; we are proud of our track record in this regard. Seventh, the Core is responsible, in collaboration with our various training programs, to ensure the safe and ethical conduct of research. Joining together effectively to form a unified research team is key to the success of this large undertaking, and we are confident in our ability to accomplish this goal.